Loki Meets Lo Kee
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: Loki gets stuck on Earth and, like Thor, meets a girl. Will this encounter change Loki like it did Thor? Will he grow to care for the humans? How do these two end up? The sons of Odin have a knack for being hit by women.
1. Chapter 1

Loki was temporarily trapped on Earth; at least he told himself it was temporary. He really didn't know how long he would be stuck here. Unlike when Thor had been banished here, Loki still had his powers and he was better adapted. He didn't understand why humans acted like they did, but he knew how they acted. Loki was walking down the street and wearing normal clothes when some woman ran right into him, causing them both to fall down. Everyone else on the street kept walking and ignored them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the woman apologized, "Are you okay?"

Loki got up and dusted himself off, "I'm fine. You should watch where you're going."

"Again I'm really sorry. I was distracted." the woman said, "See I just got this new book on mythology and I wanted to read it right away. I probably shouldn't have been reading and walking. Anyway, hi, I'm Lois Kee. But, I prefer to go by Lo. Who are you?"

"Loki the Trickster, God of Mischief." Loki answered.

"Yeah, sure you are." Lo replied sarcastically.

"I am." Loki said, "What mythology are you reading?"

"I have to go." Lo told him, "Sorry again for running into you. Bye!"

She ran down the street and he watched her go. Humans were very strange. She was kind of pretty though.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Loki was in a library looking at books. He found some books about Asgard, Thor, Odin, and him in the fiction section. He moved them to the non-fiction section, throwing some other books on the floor to make room. Then an old librarian saw what he was doing and came over.

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

"I'm moving these to the right place." Loki answered.

"They're mythology! They are supposed to be in fiction! And these do not belong on the floor!" the librarian told him.

"Actually these are non-fiction." Loki disagreed, "The others are terrible and have ugly covers. Like you I suppose."

The librarian yelled and started hitting Loki with a huge dictionary. She chased him out of the library and told him never to come back. He walked down the sidewalk and entered a grocery store. Loki picked up some food and walked out. One of the employees saw him and stopped him.

"You have to pay for that." The man told him.

"I have no money." Loki answered.

"Then you can't have this." The man took the food from him and went back into the store.

Loki was just about to use some magic on the man when he got knocked over. He looked up and saw Lo Kee standing above him.

"I'm sorry!" Lo said, trying to help him up, "I seem to have a knack for knocking people over. But, it's funny running into you again, literally."

"It appears so." Loki said, "Interesting seeing you again."

"Yeah, so, were you going to buy groceries or something?" Lo asked.

"I don't have any money. I do admit I'm quite famished though." Loki answered.

"Oh, you don't have any money?" Lo said, "I could buy you some food if you want. Sorry, I'm like a total stranger. But, my mom always taught me to help people. Would you let me get you some food?"

"That would be very nice." Loki replied, "I owe you my thanks."

Lo smiled at him. She had a pretty smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo took Loki to a diner and laughed at how much he was eating, "You must have been very hungry! You've already eaten much more than I could."

"You should see how much my brother eats." Loki said, "I'll stop if you want."

"No, it's okay." Lo replied, "So, tell me about yourself."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Loki asked.

"Okay, you tell me about you, I'll tell you about me." Lo said, "You go first. Favorite color?"

"Green." Loki answered.

"Me too." Lo replied, "Full name? Mine's Lois Isabelle Kee."

"Loki Odinson, the Trickster, God of Mischief. Though I've learned he's not my real father." Loki told her.

"Why do you keep saying you're Loki?" Lo asked, "Asgard and Asgardians aren't real. They're just mythology. My grandmother told me the stories."

"That's what humans believe." Loki replied, "But, the stories are true. Asgard is real, Odin is real, Thor is real, and I am real. It's not just mythology."

"Yeah, okay." Lo said, not really believing it, "What's your family like?"

"It's complicated."

"Aren't all families? I've got an older brother. He thinks he's the strongest and greatest there is. It's so annoying."

"My older brother used to be like that, but then he got banished to Earth. He met some woman and her friends and then started caring for them."

"Uh huh."

"And my father was an over controlling King who thought everyone, including me, would always bend to his will. Well, I showed him."

"Okay…My dad was over controlling too. That's why I moved out when I turned eighteen."

"What kinds of things do you enjoy doing? Do you do a lot of reading?"

"Oh, yeah. I love reading mythology. It's my favorite. I also like looking at stars and planets."

"The heavens are amazing aren't they?"

"Yeah, I used to spend every night sitting on my roof looking at the night sky. Are you done eating yet?"

"Yes. Thank you for the food."

"So, where are you headed to now?"

"I don't know. There isn't really anywhere for me to go."

"You don't have anywhere to go? You could come to my place. I have a guest bedroom. But, just for one night."

"Really? That's very kind of you. I am in your debt."

Loki noticed her eyes. They were so green.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo took Loki to her house.

"Well, this is it." she said, "Sorry if it's a mess."

"Who's that looking through the window?" Loki asked.

Lo turned around and saw a woman staring through the window, "Just a super nosy and annoying neighbor of mine." She went over and let her in when the woman moved to the front door, "What do want Mrs. Baker?"

"I was just wondering who the man you brought over to your house is." Mrs. Baker replied coming in, "Is he family? Is he a friend? A casual friend? A romantic friend? Are you intimate?"

Lo got really flustered, "What!? No! I just met him a few hours ago! We barely know each other!"

"And yet he's in your house." Mrs. Baker whispered very loudly, "A stranger shouldn't be in your house. Blink twice if you need me to call the police."

"I don't need the police." Lo replied, "He's a friend. He needed a place to stay, so I'm letting him stay for a night. And we aren't…intimate. Just friends."

"Oh okay. That's very strange. You're letting a man stay at your house. He looks red. Does he look red to you? Is he breathing? Should I give him CPR? I'm certified you know." Mrs. Baker answered.

"He's fine." Lo interrupted, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Well, Harry and I just remodeled the backyard and we are going to have a barbeque on Saturday. We wanted to see if you would come. What's your friend's name? He should really get a haircut. It's too long." Mrs. Baker told her.

"His name is Loki." Lo answered moving her to the door, "Sorry, I might be busy on Saturday. See you later Mrs. Baker. Bye!" She closed the door, "Man she's annoying! Sorry about that. She always gets in everybody's business."

"Are all your neighbors like that?" Loki asked. When Lo wasn't looking, he watched Mrs. Baker go back over to her house and used his magic to make her unable to talk. He smirked when she tried to say something to her husband and no words came out.

"No, just her." Lo answered, "But, Mr. Mitchell gets his mail in his underwear. It's gross. So, the guest bedroom is down that hall first door to the left."

"Thank you." Loki said, "You are strangely friendly for barely knowing me. Aren't most mortals mistrustful?"

"I don't know. You don't seem that way." Lo replied, then she said sarcastically, "Wait, that's right, you're not mortal."

"I'm a god." Loki told her, "Whether you believe it or not is up to you."

"If you know I don't believe you, why do you keep saying that you're the God of Mischief?" Lo asked.

"Because it's true." Loki answered.

"Sure."

"Just because you aren't interesting at all doesn't mean you have to speak sarcastically all the time. I'm interesting and you're not, that doesn't mean you need to be so negative."

"Not interesting?"

"Yes. You are mortal with absolutely no powers. You run into people all the time, you are crazily nice to strangers, and you let a stranger stay at your house. Other than those three things, which just make you strange and reckless, liking star gazing and mythology are the only interesting things about you. And those barely count."

"You, you are so, what is wrong with you!? You are the rudest, meanest, most horrible person I've ever met!"

"I'm not rude. I'm just being honest. Mortals just aren't that interesting."

"Get out of my house now!"

"I thought you were letting me stay here."

"Get out!" Lo starting throwing things at him.

Loki ran out of the house as he got hit with various objects. A hair dryer flew past his head once he got out of the driveway and all Lo's neighbors came outside to see what was going on. Loki was really bad with women.


End file.
